Lies
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: Two nights after Royal Rumble 2003, a death brings more chaos to The Undertaker and Kane than can be rectified...


Author's note: I own no wrestlers or their namesakes or anything to do with wwe for that matter. Features M/M relationships. I don't really want to say too much of what it features in fear of spoiling anything…so I will just say some readers may find parts disturbing.

A lie is a sentence spoken like any other, but the words are untrue and cut deep, almost as deep as the truth…

Rob Van Dam watched intently, terrified of what the other man might do. The situation that transpired would definitely prove his partners promiscuity when emotions were heightened.  
Slowly, he walked forward then suddenly stopping dead mere inches behind the taller man, desperate to coax his lover back to reality, unaccustomed as he was to emotional instability he knew very quickly he had to learn if he wanted to be with the man he loved. So instead of diving in head first and drowning, Rob just waited silently, waiting for the big red machine to react first, to move or at least say something.  
He felt sick; his stomach lurched as the seconds dragged by in complete deafening silence. He was so close he could feel how warm Kane's skin was, could smell his cologne so strong he closed his eyes inhaling deeply, fighting back the urge, the need for contact.

A short sharp laugh pulled Rob from his torture, his eyes snapped open upon hearing Kane's laugh. Bemused Rob crooked an eyebrow but stayed silent in his questioning, now was not the time for words, not yet.

Kane's head bowed, gaze dropping from the window to the floor but the half hearted smile lingered.

"He's dead…my dad is dead"

Rob watched the taller man turn round and felt the pain in his eyes, the laugh was a short gasp of pure raw shock, a noise that just fell from Kane's lips as he tried to comprehend the phone call from his father's secretary.

Rob still didn't move, he wasn't sure if it was fear that etched him to the floor or the fact he knew now was not the time for action. His eyes deftly followed every twitch Kane's body made, every involuntary jerk of his fingers and every breath he took, shallow and deep.

Suddenly, Kane was back from wherever his psyche had taken him and he was shaking, dropping to his knees unable to bear his own weight. Now it was time, Rob leaped forward holding Kane to him so tightly, tight enough that Kane would realize he wasn't alone.

"Oh Rob…"

"Shhh, it's okay…everything's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm here"

"It's over…it's all over…" Kane whispered, weeping tears he hadn't wept for years…

It was nearly an hour ago Rob Van Dam had phoned him to break the news, Paul Bearer had died. The lecherous, manipulative, conniving, evil, scheming piece of dirt was dead. He was happy, strangely glad that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, no longer will his little brother be held in the sweaty grasp of the short fat man any longer, Kane was free.

Knowing his brother as well as he did, even after everything Paul had done to him, Kane would still be upset, it was his father, and so after over a year apart, he was walking the distance from his home to Kane's, hoping his little brother would forgive him for abandoning him again a year ago and would accept comfort from his older brother.

He slowed his pace when he approached a small woodland path, the knowledge of Paul Bearer's passing meant only he and Kane are left from that old house, if he followed the path for a little detour, he would reach a place he vowed never to go again, he couldn't help it, curiosity, morbid curiosity got the better of him…

The wind was stilling but remained cool as the sun burst out from behind separating clouds, brightly shinning across the bare hillside. Beyond the grass and dog walkers, the land was empty, a patch of natural beauty to most, but to one man, it was hauntingly eerie.

He took back a deep breath as he hooked his fingers in his belt hoops staring out at the bare hill. His misty eyes stinging for release but fought back the tears and remained hidden behind black shades.

A lady coughed beside him, a fan no doubt and so The Undertaker turned his head slightly, face a solemn stillness.

"Excuse me? I'm, I'm looking for the Calaway Funeral Home. This is where I was told I'd find it, but there's no buildings around here…can you help me?"

Her voice was soft yet determined; he'd heard that tone before in someone…but never anyone asking a question like this. He slowly removed his glasses and looked her dead in the eyes, her blue terrified eyes that gave him a look he recognized more and more the longer he stared. She smiled a gap toothed smile nervously.

"It burnt down twenty years ago…"

He was shocked to hear her gasp, raising her hand to her mouth as she turned to the watch over the spot his home had been all those years ago.

"No one was hurt were they…?" She looked terrified, like a wounded animal caught in the head lights of a truck.

He found himself intrigued with the woman, she looked in good shape, tall and lean she presented herself well but the personality coming across to him was that of a timid young child…innocent.

"The owner and his wife were killed"

"The boy!?" She gasped, latching onto his arm tightly, tugging at him for reassurance.

Taker grimaced in shock and annoyance, pulling her from his body, roughly pushing her to one side. "What boy?"

"I..I don't know his name…but…but twenty years ago he'd have been ten years old! Please tell me he lived!" She begged him tears swelling and threatening to fall down her reddening cheeks.

"How do you know him?" Taker's eyes blazed with confusion and fury, it took his entire self restrained not to grab her by her puny throat and choke her till she spilled all she knew about his brother with her dying breath.

She shook her head defiantly, long brown locks falling across her face. "Please…does he live?"

"He survived"

She fell to the floor, dropping to her knees as if in thanks to a higher power that his little brother was alive and well. The Undertaker's growing impatience cracked in every click of his knuckles.

"What…do you know…about my brother?"

Her head snapped quickly to the side to look at him, gingerly she stood "You're Mark…"

"And you better start answering my questions woman…"….

It seemed days ago, not just an hour since Rob had laid Kane on their bed as he rang Taker to inform him of Paul's passing. Kane hadn't spoke since he chocked out those odd words of 'everything being over' He'd just lay there staring at the ceiling and Rob had joined him on the bed, propped up on his elbow watching his lover. With a smile and such care Rob leaned over Kane, desperate to remove his mask but settled for claiming his lips softly to start with.

Kane sighed, responding by loosely placing his hands on Rob's back as he gave into the kiss. Without hesitation the kiss intensified bruising but passionate Rob caressed the others mouth with his own throwing every ounce of love he held in his body for Kane into the embrace, into the kiss.

They pulled apart only slightly, the need for air too severe to continue much to their disappointment. Rob looked down at Kane, his lips were rosy red from the pressure and he knew under the mask his face was flushed.

"You zoned out again dude" Rob breathed against Kane's neck tenderly kissing the spot near his collar bone.

"I didn't miss Pam Willow did I?" Kane spoke voice cracking against the shivers coursing down his spine.

"No why?" Rob pulled back, grinning almost at the mewl of discontent Kane emitted.

"She said she was on her way over, apparently, she'd gone through some of Paul's legal documents as policy procedure, something's come back inconclusive and has to be looked over again…then I can start sorting things out"

"You can't"

Rob and Kane both jumped up at the intrusion and Rob felt Kane tense under his touch, he tightened his grip and whispered quietly to his ear to calm down, rubbing his fingers across Kane's shoulder's he began to relax under the delicate ministrations of RVD.

Kane straightened himself up to greet her. "Mrs. Willow."

"Hope you don't mind, the door was open, I did knock"

"What did you mean by I can't? I can't what?" Kane tilted his head curiously.

Mrs. Willow looked over her glasses at the two men, sighing before removing a peach slip of paper from a folder under her arm and presenting it to Kane. "This is the said document that had to be sent back for overlooking, turns out it's a forgery."

Kane took the paper and read intently "This can't be right, this is my DNA test"

"I'm afraid this is your real DNA test that is a forgery" She handed another peach slip of paper from her folder over to Kane, who snatched it from her in panic.

"What's going on?" Rob questioned, watching the life drain from Kane's body. His lover passed him the papers, quietly mumbling something incoherent. Rob read the legal words in bold black print.

"He wasn't your father…"


End file.
